Operation: Snowfall
by DreamEscape1675
Summary: What does a super-solider and Russian spy do for Christmas when it snows? (Romangers Christmas-Co-written by KillHateAvenge)


**Operation : Snowfall**

**All characters belong to Marvel Comics**

**(This story was co-written by KillHateAvenge)**

* * *

It was an early December morning when Steve awoke to the intrusion of knocking on his apartment's door. At first, he stayed perfectly still, ignoring the echoes of a knuckles hitting the wood, but then his crystal blue eyes shifted the hallway, and sigh escaped as remnants of warmth from a blankets tangled over his sculpted abdomen radiated lingering heat before he reluctantly yanked them off his massive frame. Raising from the bed and supporting himself with his arms as he pushed up from the clusters of sheets piled on his body, swathing over his muscular (tree trunk) legs.

Dolefully, Steve looked down at his half naked, perfected body, his hardened muscles gleamed in the caress of gray morning light, and a pair of black jogging pants were fitted at his slender hips. He was a target for any woman in New York, the American Golden boy and handsome well-compacted, super- soldier.

His eyes fully fluttered opened, the sleep haze dissolved his long lashes parted once more to reveal the ice blue embers settled underneath, shining against the shadows. Groaning, under his breath, Steve sluggish moved to the hallway, his golden spiked hair ruffled and messy, but he was determined to reach the door. In quick strides, he managed to climb over his royal blue stealth armor, heaped in a corner, and then within seconds he unlocked the chain, and turned the knob. The door opened slightly, to reveal a blur of fiery scarlet locks and full rosy shaded lips. It was quite obvious who was standing in the doorway, a lithe and toned figure, lethal and alluring. "Morning Nat," he welcomed, his voice hoarse and sleep ragged.

"Morning, Rogers," Natasha said, pushing her way through the door, her green eyes focused on his thick, bare chest. "Interesting, you're usually more covered when I pay you a visit." A frail hint of smirk played over her lips, and Steve shifted his body uncomfortably. "I take it you slept in?"

Steve's blue eyes darkened, "It's snowing heavy outside. I can't run during a snow storm." he paused, and yawned slight. "What brings you up so early, Natasha?" he questioned suspicious of her motives and curious of her sudden appearance.

"It's snowing outside, Steve." she peacefully sighed, turning her sharp gaze to the window, huge flakes were descending and blanketing the city with whiteness. "I don't know about you, but I think it's a perfect December morning to have a bit of fun," she enticed, pulling herself closer to him, allowing him to rove his eyes over her winter gear. A black jacket, with a furred hood protecting her long curtains of red. Her jutting curves were covered with black jeans, scuffed up at the knees and heeled boots, leather and armed with a set of knives tucked inside. Black leathers fitted over her hands, but her pale face was beautiful and shiny with light makeup, not enough to hide the one freckle on her left cheek. She looked perfect. She was dressed for a mission. Operation: Snowfall.

"Fun?" Steve nearly choked out, averting his eyes away. She coyly cocked an eyebrow, making him run his fingers through his uncombed hair. " You call walking out in a blizzard fun?"

She smiled. "Stop acting like an old man, Rogers. We're not walking down the streets. I'm going to show you how to be a kid again..."

He winced, clenching his jaw. "I'd rather stay inside where it's warm then getting frostbite..I mean..cold." He stammered, and then cleared his throat, obviously trying to gather the words to express his concerns that he wanted to say to her. "I've been asleep in ice for seventy years, cold just doesn't mix well with me, Nat, it's something I try to avoid much as possible." Steve set his jaw.

Natasha shook her head, refusing his words, "Get dress. You're coming outside with me." She placed her hand on her broad shoulder, couldn't decipher his concealed emotions. He was being very guarded. Unconsciously, she rubbed her lips tightly and then listened to the pop of separation. "And you're going to like it, Rogers."

He gave her a dumbfounded look, listening to his heart shudder in his ears. He inhaled, soft and little gasps that made him think that he might be panicking inside. Was he panicking? No. He was reaching a perchance of a dream he had been waiting to become reality. She was close to him, very and dangerously close. He had involuntary took a step backwards when he inhaled the scent of strawberry. "Natasha," he felt his tongue curl against the roof of his mouth. His blue eyes flicked down to the floor, staring at small puddles of slush form underneath her boots. Running his hand through his shortened dirty-gold locks, he sighed, "I will go and get dressed." he said quietly. "If you want to fix yourself some coffee. I just bought a full can yesterday-fine ground nothing fancy."

"Of course, leave it to Captain obvious to keep things simple." Natasha rebuffed, clicking her heels against the hardwood. "I honestly to don't know how you can survive with just the basics, Steve."

He felt heat underneath his cheekbones emanate against his firm skin and his serious expression soften.

Steve rushed to pull on his shirt and coat, swapping the baggy pyjama pants he had on for a pair of jeans—he knew how impatient and intimidating the spy could be. When he was done and warm enough, Steve walked to his kitchen to find Natasha making herself a cup of coffee, her sklilful, nimble fingers grasping a teaspoon and swirling the black liquid as she herself moved deftly around Steve's kitchen as if it were her own.

"Coffee?" Natasha spun around abruptly, her hair a curtain of red as it flew around her shoulders. She smirked lightly, bringing her pink-tinted lips upwards as she handed one of the mugs clasped in her hands to the stunned soldier.

Accepting his mug (American, obviously, with one sugar and no milk—she got it right), Steve smiled over the rim, lost in thought as he stared at the beautiful redhead opposite him. Watching Natasha nurse her steaming mug, Steve couldn't believe that despite how different they were, they'd become friends—the all-American soldier and the alluring, mysterious Russian spy.

Natasha brought the mug to her lips and sipped the black liquid, licking her lips after and making a delightful sound in the back of her throat. Steve choked a little and averted his crystal blue eyes from the spectacle.

"What's wrong, Steve?" Natasha asked, tilting her head adorably. "Am I making you… uncomfortable?"

Steve gulped as she stared him down, and tugged at his shirt. He flinched inwardly for making things awkward. Why the hell did he open the door without a shirt on?

"Uh, no," he tried to save his dignity from the intimidating redhead. Luckily for him, Natasha was in a good mood and just smiled playfully at the handsome blond's flustered face. She put her mug, now empty, down on the wooden table.

"Come on, Cap. When you're done, we're outta here."

Opening the door for Natasha to step through, Steve's eyes lingered on her perfect figure—slim waist, curvy hips, mile-long legs. Blinking, he snapped himself out of the trance and locked the door, catching up with his companion.

"So, Nat," he grinned, falling into step with Natasha. "Plans? I can't just walk around in the cold for the whole day, you know."

Natasha smiled at Steve's casual tone. Flicking her bright verdant eyes over to the taller soldier, she took in his attire. He wore a navy hoodie that complemented his gorgeous sky blue eyes (god she sounded like a girl) with a leather coat and, of course, the dark blue, worn-out jeans that he had grown to love. His dirty blond hair was disheveled, but in a scruffy way that Natasha thought looked good on the handsome soldier. Even she couldn't deny that Steve Rogers was, in fact, at the peak of male human perfection… well, not quite, but close enough.

The brisk wind buffeted their faces and blew Natasha's fiery hair in her face, making her growl with irritation and hug herself. Though she would never tell it to Steve, she wasn't much of a fan of the cold either, even if she was Russian.

Steve saw Natasha shiver slightly, and, being the gentleman he was, he took off his coat and offered it to her. His gesture was met with a piercing glare from the redhead. Natasha hated being treated like… a powerless woman, even if she knew deep down that Steve was just trying to help. The blonde haired soldier grinned sheepishly and withdrew his coat.

Natasha laughed and casually wrapped her hand around his muscular bicep. Unknowingly, he tensed a little, impressing Natasha with the rippling strength that surged through his veins.

"It's okay, Steve," she assured him, not wanting him to feel as if she was pushing him away. "Loosen up. We're having fun today!"

Steve shrugged and playfully curved his full lips into a smug smirk before saying. "You're methods of having fun always result with intimate contact, Nat."

She scoffed with her hand behind her back. "Hmm. I think someone needs to learn how to have fun." She threw a packed down snowball at the side of his jacket, catching him off guard. "Oops."

Steve's shadowy blue eyes gleamed with hooded annoyance. He instantly dusted away the lingering pieces of snow off his jacket and stared at her falsely innocent expression as her lips curled into devilish smile. "If you think you're going to get me to be fun." he shook his head gently. "Not going to happen, Miss Romanova."

"Oh c'mon, Cap, you've never had snowball fight before?" She narrowed her gray orbs at his wintry blue eyes.

Steve's thoughts began to occupy a time of his youth. He used to wander into the snow with Bucky and made snow angels. Sometimes his mother would scold them to come inside or they'll catch a cold, of course they never listened. His mind drifted back into reality. Natasha rolled her eyes at his stubborn form.

"Fine, if that's how your going to be." She buried her gloved hands into the snow and made another rounded snowball. Natasha aimed the snowball at Steve once again. His patience were running low, she could feel it. "Come catch me if you can." And with that, she ran into the other direction. Adrenaline rushed into Natasha's veins as Steve chased after her with his burning blue eyes locked onto her dangerous curved body.

_Just like old times_. She thought.

Steve barred his teeth together, he reached out an arm to grab her but she disappeared in the shadows of the trees. Great_,_ he thought, rubbing his numbed hands together as he listened to her sultry laugh erupt into the brisk air. "You can't hide from me, Nat" he bellowed out, bending down and packing a snowball, he straightened and scanned the shadows of the evergreen with a sharp gaze.

She concealed herself into a nearly tree. Her fingernails began to graze at the frozen bark, each second that went by made her heartbeat accelerate with tension.

_Is it really taking him this long to find me? Steve would never give up in a fight_, she thought, hoping it'll kill the time she endured at this moment. Natasha's long scarlet hair cascaded down on her shoulders as she leaned on the tree scanning the snowy landscape. Shivers went through her spine when she felt a empowering masculine presence from behind her.

Suddenly her body froze to the icy shock of snow dripped down her neck and she heard a playfully throaty chuckle graze over her ear as she felt his warm, soft lips touch her tensed jaw. "You're not the only that loves the snow,"

He kept a strong grip on her wrists, making sure she wouldn't run off again. "Looks like you caught me, soldier, what now?" Natasha batted her thick eyelashes at him. Clearly, he wasn't amused. Steve pinned her to the tree, still holding her wrists in place. She felt even more intrigued when their foreheads nearly touched and yet they still could find warmth from the cold weather.

Steve ghosted a hot breath over her red lips, his eyes flickered down as he inhaled the scent coming off her alabaster skin, making hunger surge in his veins. He leaned in closer, his sloped narrow nose touched the tip of her nose as their bodies ignited with scorching heat. "First I think I'm going to warm you up," He pressed his scorching torso against her slender chest.

Their lips immediately ignited with a warm kiss. Natasha's dainty fingers held his broad shoulders in place. She felt his gloved hands wrap around her waist for a heating embrace. Steve pushed her hard against the rough bark of the tree. Natasha began to lean into his touch, savoring the warmth of his lips against her frigid ones.

"What else do you want to do out here, Natasha?" Steve asked in a husky growl and he nudged his his sharp jaw against her frozen cheek as his hot breath grazed over her ear. His blue eyes dropped to her neck as he suckled on her ivory skin, leaving a trail of wet heat everywhere he went.

"Well? I'm in the mood for something else warm." She purred against his ear. Natasha attacked his lips once more before breaking apart. His eyes shadowed his chiseled features, giving the intense resemblance of Captain America.

"Oh," Steve lightly chuckled, the edges of his smooth mouth upturned into a sexy smirk. "And that would be what?"

Slowly, she clasped his hand with her gloved fingers, and then smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see, Cap." Breathless, he followed her toward the backdoor of the apartment building.

* * *

As soon as Steve's apartment door closed behind them, Natasha grabbed the soldier's shirt and pushed him against the door, roughly capturing his lips with her own. Steve's hands ghosted under her shirt and around her waist, leaving a searing trail of heat on her skin wherever his fingertips landed. Natasha's hands roamed his broad shoulders and moved down towards his sculpted stomach, making Steve growl into her mouth as her fingernails scratched the toned musculature. She groaned in pleasure as he deepened the kiss, but reluctantly pulled away, leaving her hands on his firm chest.

Steve opened his eyes, looking at Natasha like a sad puppy. "Why'd you stop?" he whined, but failed as his voice came out husky and deep.

Natasha smirked at him and leaned forward to peck his lips again. "Wait here," she ordered, slipping out of the room and leaving the blond soldier standing there, breathless and confused.

A moment later, the spy came back out, this time holding two steaming mugs. Steve looked up, surprised, as he accepted a mug. "Nat, I don't want coffee again," he frowned.

"It's not coffee, Steve." Steve peered into his mug to find a milky brown liquid, with mini marshmallows floating on top. "It's hot chocolate."

Still Steve frowned and moved to put his mug on the coffee table, taking Natasha's as well and depositing it with his own. Then, he wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her close to him and lifting her up so that their eyes were aligned.

Natasha yelped and desperately tried to get back down to the ground. "Steve!" she laughed, flailing her legs and punching his bicep to get him to release her. "Let me go!"

Steve grinned cheekily and pecked her cheek. "Nope."

They shared a laugh as Natasha cuddled into Steve's warm embrace.

Natasha suddenly had an idea, and motioned for Steve to move. Looking up, she saw a spring of green. "Hey, Steve," she said, pointing. "Mistletoe."

Just as she expected, Steve cupped her cheek and kissed her, his grip on her waist loosening. Natasha wriggled free of his grasp, but couldn't bring herself to let go. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his even closer, so their bodies aligned and there wasn't a single space between them.

When they finally broke apart for air, Steve smiled sweetly at Natasha, who couldn't resist but beam back at him.  
"Merry Christmas, Nat," he said, stroking her hair.

"You too, Steve."

That Christmas, both of them didn't have to spend it alone.

* * *

**(Merry Christmas to all the fans of Steve and Natasha)**


End file.
